


Honey tainted lust (esp)

by stupefiscience



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Character Study, Coming of Age, M/M, Memoirs
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupefiscience/pseuds/stupefiscience
Summary: “Tan dulce cómo el caramelo y suave como el terciopelo. Sus ojos en los míos y labios juntos...”|O una explicación sobre el origen y presente de la relación de un adolescente geek y su jefe músico-hedonista|Honey tainted lust Spanish translation





	Honey tainted lust (esp)

Las cosas estaban bien.

Roddy no lo había meditado mucho cuando decidió sacar un cigarrillo y un encendedor en el balcón de cristal.

Después de todo, estaba cumpliendo dieciocho.

Se supone que finalmente sería un adulto, pero las cosas no iban a cambiar demasiado.

El sabor del tabaco que recorría su garganta lentamente, empezando por su lengua, lo hacía arrepentirse si quiera haber decidido encender el cigarrillo y se juro solo usar un vapeador de por vida.

No había muchas cosas interesantes que hacer a las 3 de la madrugada, más que observar las luces que ofrecía la vista del apartamento. Aunque tantas luces resultaban molestas para la mirada.

Tanta luz, tantos muebles estrafalarios, tantos pensamientos y aún así, Roddy estaba vacío.

Ahí—en la cama deshecha donde hace algunos minutos dormía— también yacía su superior. 

Aún no terminaba de comprender cómo sucedieron los hechos. En algún momento la gente empezaría a preguntarse como Roddy, el geek de la computación y el aficionado al mecha terminó junto a Ertegun, el rey de la excentricidad.

¿Qué pasaría si de pronto su abuela se enterará? ¿Sus esfuerzos por aprobar sus exámenes seguirían teniendo el mismo valor?

Roddy sabe lo que hace, o al menos eso se dice a si mismo.

Sabe que en los ojos de los demás es un farsante, un estafador que decidió tomar el camino fácil, así como también recuerda todos los años qué pasó perfeccionando sus IA, su sonido y sus oportunidades reales. El tiempo que invirtió en la preparatoria dentro de el laboratorio de tecnología.

Sabe que todos pensarían en él cómo un estúpido, por degradarse como un mero pasatiempo. Y aún así no podía irse, no era por algún sentimiento de culpa o similar. También porque le temía más al mundo que a su propio código moral. Lo había meditado mientras temblaba en la madrugada con lágrimas en sus mejillas.

La cosa era muy simple, y aún así se lo cuestionaba. 

Roddy reconocía lo mal que estaba al continuar con su situación; Pero cuando alguien había manejado en reparar las inseguridades de su alma con besos largos y toques de afecto se sintió rescatado, se sintió libre. Tan libre cómo jamás volvería a serlo. Así que lo más lógico era explotar lo que poseía en esos momentos. La libertad era emocionante, pero también terriblemente adictiva y peligrosa. 

Lo lógico sería huir de algo que sólo iba a ser temporal, pero nadie en su sano juicio abandonaría su libertad, incluso cuando estaba seguro de que duraría poco y que podía lastimarlo

Entonces las cosas no estaban bien.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Por si a alguien le interesa este ship dentro del fandom español decidí publicar esta traducción. Si alguien se siente incómodo de alguna manera, siempre es libre de no continuar. Si son de los pocos que vieron el potencial para este ship <3 puesh... :3


End file.
